lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie, Linh, and Biana
Solinhiana is the romantic polyamoryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polyamory/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster, Linh Song, and Biana Vacker. This is an LGBTQ+ representative ship that could become canon. As of now, they remain good friends and work very well together. Pairing Names * Solinhiana (So/phie, Linh, and B/'iana') * Biophinh (Bi/ana, S/'ophi'/e, and L/'inh') * Lianophie (Li/nh, B/'ian;'/a, and S/'ophie') Moments [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] * The three all went to Vespera's Nightfall together and Linh and Sophie were both incredibly worried when Biana turned out almost dead. Separate Moments Sophie and Biana: # Sophie thinks that Biana has "all of her parents' best features, combined in the best way possible." # Sophie catches Biana's eye and thinks they are "set into Biana's perfect face". # The second Sophie is allowed to have visitors, Biana runs in and throws her arms around Sophie, crying. # According to Sophie, Biana "dipped the final curtsy with a natural grace". # Stina calls Sophie and Biana "'cute.'" # Sophie describes Biana as "looking like she was ready to have her picture taken. Her fitted teal tunic - the exact same shade as her eyes - had intricate pink embroidery that matched her perfectly glossed lips. She'd also swept her dark wavy hair back with jeweled combs, which sparkled with every step". # Sophie thinks that Biana "looks ten times better than everyone else." # Sophie offers to talk to Biana about Alden instead of Fitz talking to her. # Sophie quickly assures Grady that no boy made her want to "'read a bunch of gooey love letters.'" # Sophie thinks that "telling Biana feels easier than telling Keefe". # Biana came and visited Sophie every day when Sophie was in her sedative-induced haze. # Sophie "feels calm respect for Biana, who always comes back, no matter how much fight". # Biana says that she will always be there to help Sophie. # Mr. Forkle suggests that someone hold Sophie's hand while she gets her memory back, and Sophie picks Biana over Dex and Keefe, and instead of simply holding Sophie's hand, Biana "'wrap an arm around Sophie's waist and has Sophie lean against her.'" # Biana can't sleep and asks if she can sleep in Sophie's bed with her, and Sophie thinks that "the soft sound of Biana's breathing makes the room feel warmer." # Sophie constantly dreams about a beautiful pair of teal eyes. Biana and Linh: # Linh meets Biana and bows # Biana compliments Linh's hair # Biana defends Linh by saying "Aw, Linh] has awesome control." Linh and Sophie: # "Linh gasped at the heat that shot between her and Sophie." # "Linh's silver-tipped strands drifted gracefully around her face." # "'I'll help any way I can,' Sophie promised, twining their fingers together and sending a fresh rush of tingly heat through her Linh's] skin." # "'You look beautiful,' Sophie promised. Linh always did." # "All elves were inherently gorgeous, but Linh was especially striking with her soft pink cheeks and lips contrasted against her dramatic eyes and hair." # "'How's it going there, by the way?' Sophie asked. Linh smiled. 'It keeps getting better- thanks to you.'" # "Linh was so sweet and pretty and always doing supercool water tricks." # Linh makes Sophie a “Happy Shadow Thoughts” tunic as a gift while Sophie's arm is healing during the events of ''Flashback''. # Sophie is jealous at the thought of Linh and Fitz being a couple. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They all are female *They all have already manifested at least once *They all are part of the Black Swan *They all are elves *They all attended Exillium *They all attend Foxfire *They all hate the Neverseen (other than Tam) *They all speak the Enlightened Language *All of their families are in the Nobility *They all hold the unpopular opinion that their world is getting messy, yet most elves deny it Differences *Sophie is a Telepath, Teleporter, Inflictor, Polyglot, and Enhancer; Biana is a Vanisher; and Linh is a Hydrokinetic *Linh was at Exillium for much longer than Biana and Sophie. *Linh lives at Tiergan's home, while Biana lives at Everglen, and Sophie lives at Havenfield. Category:Pairings